After Conclusions
by JosieTrent1
Summary: Conclustions left me with unanswered questions, so I started kind of making this up in my head. I decided to write it down and this is what its become. Error in the site, had to recreate story. Sorry to anyone who reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place immediately after Conclusions. I felt that it left a lot of things unanswered, and just wanted to know what happens next. So, until they make a sequel, this will have to do. I have a lot more written (8.5 chapters written so far), and will post more when I get some positivereviews.

* * *

Right as Josie is getting into her car with her mom, Victor walks up to her.

"Ms. Trent...Josie, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"In private, if you don't mind."

They walk over to an empty corner in front of the school.

"I'd just like to thank you for everything, and apologize. Thanks to you, my wife is finally back, and Pearadyne is saved. I'd like to offer you a scholarship to any college you want, after you graduate from Blake Holsey of course. And also a job at Pearadyne, if you will consider working there."

"I really don't know. So much has happened today, I come back after being gone for a year, and I'd just like to catch up with everything."

"Please, consider it. Sarah and I could really use a mind like yours. And have a talk with your mother. Tell her the whole story about Pearadyne and whats been happening at the school."

"I will. And I'm sorry about believing you were evil and everything… It just seemed that way. If I had just listened to my friends and not gone back in time and taken the ball, I wouldn't have been trapped, and the other Josie wouldn't be trapped now."

"Oh, and don't be afraid to call if you ever need a favor…" He shouts to her as Josie goes to her car.

"What was all that about?" Kelly Trent, Josie's mom asked.

"He offered to let me finish school here, and to pay for any college I want to go to."

"Why? And where have you been for the past year? I was so worried!"

"It's a long story… I'll tell you when we get home and eat. I haven't had real food in a year! The cafeteria slop is sounding good to me right now."

After they get home, and ate the best dinner Josie had in 4 years, Josie explains about the vortex, how the science club first discovered it, the floating ball, Pearadyne, her clone, her traveling back in time and taking the ball, where she was, timelines, and everything else that happened while she attended Blake Holsey. Finally, hours later, she gets to Avenir and what happened that day.

"Was he really my father?"

"Yes. Since you know most of it already. I guess I can finally talk about my job." Kelly explained, "We met in college. He seemed like a nice guy at the time. I didn't find out what he was really like until after we had you. I divorced him so I could raise you away from him, but he felt that I knew too much, so he didn't let me stop working for him. He had me go to Pearadyne to spy on Victor and try to find the ball and his machine. He told me that they were stolen from him by Victor."

"You knew about all this and still sent me to school there?"

"I had no idea what was really going on. I thought it was just business and he only wanted his secret technology back."

"What are you going to do now that he's gone?"

"Celebrate?" she laughed, "and because your back now too."

"I missed you too mom."

After some long overdue bonding, joking around, and catching up, they were both tired and ready for bed.

"Josie… There's one more thing that I just thought of."

"What mom?"

"Could you ask Victor to let me work at Pearadyne? I heard him say something about if you ever needed a favor." she laughed.

"Sure, that'd be great, you can finally stay around, and we can hang out every weekend!"

They drift off to sleep, making plans together for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

I have 9 chapters now. I'll post more when I have more reviews :)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blake Holsey, Lucas was still at work in Professor Z's old office, trying to reopen the vortex. No matter how hard he tried, the vortex would just not open. The palladium floor was gone. He falls asleep in Z's chair, electricity still arcing into the floor. 

Suddenly, the vortex opens, and he is sucked in. He finds himself in an abandoned Blake Holsey, just like Josie described. He explores the place, outside, there is nothing but a big black hole in the air. He goes upstairs to where Josie's room would have been, inside he finds Josie's clone.

"Josie! Wake up!"

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" she asks, sleepily.

"I was trying to open the vortex, to come get you, but it closed, and now I can't get back."

"The watch! You need the watch."

Everything starts spinning, and he passes out. He wakes up back at the Blake Holsey he knew, with the power still going into the floor.

_Was it all just a dream?_

He begins to remember. He frantically looks through Z's boxes, looking for the watch. He finds it later in a corner under the counter. It is broken, damaged when Josie and Vaughn were with Avenir and the vortex exploded.

_Sarah Pearson! She was an overseer too!_

He runs over to the Pearson's house and bangs on the door, panting from the run.

"Lucas! What are you doing here at three in the morning? And we have an intercom!" Vaughn asks as he opens the door.

"Your mom! I need to talk to her!"

"Why?"

"Just go get her! I really need to talk to her!"

"Ok…"

Vaughn goes upstairs and gets his mom.

"Lucas, whats this about?" Sarah asks as she comes into the room, half asleep.

"Your overseer watch! Do you still have it?"

"No, they didn't let me keep it since I wanted to quit and live here for the rest of my life."

"Why do you want the watch?" Vaughn asked.

"It's the only way to rescue the other Josie. The palladium floor is gone. There's no more vortex in Z's office."

"Didn't the Janitor say that we would cause a paradox?"

"Oh…yeah…" Lucas responded, suddenly depressed.

"Actually," Sarah cut in, "yes, you would create a paradox, but only in that universe. I have seen a timeline where only the watch was sent to Josie, and she returned with it. The timeline she was trapped in was destroyed, but the timeline Josie returned to was not affected."

"So it is possible!" Lucas stated, excited.

"Yes, but since I no longer have my watch, Josie's has been damaged, and the technology to repair it will not exist for hundreds of years, we must continue developing Victor's machine. It works the same way the watches do, but is far less advanced. If we all work at it, we will be able to rescue her. Now go back to that school and turn off the power to the floor before you catch the school on fire, and don't just leave the watch anywhere!"

Both Lucas and Vaughn stare at her.

_How did she know all that?_

"Remember where I was for the last few years?" she laughs "Now, I'm going back to bed."

She leaves.

"You know you'll probably never be able to get away with anything, she knows everything…" Lucas jokes.

"I know," Vaughn laughs.

"Mind if I sleep on the couch over here?"

"Sure, but go get that watch and don't let your electric stuff burn down our school!"

Lucas goes back to the school and turns off the power and takes the watch with him back to the Pearson's. He let himself in and went to sleep on the sofa, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later…

It's the first day of Josie's summer school at Blake Holsey High. After hours Josie, Vaughn, and Lucas's asking, along with constant calls from Marshall and Corrine, after having his number given to them by Josie, Victor Pearson had decided to give in and renovate the school instead of tearing it down.

_Summer schools not so bad, I guess. Since I'm the only student here, class doesn't have to start early, and we get to skip all the stuff I understand already. And since I read like every book in the school in the other timeline, that's probably a lot. Professor Zs teaching most of classes, and Durst is teaching the rest. She's a lot nicer when you saved the school, and are a personal friend of the Pearsons. And I get to hang out with my mom, Vaughn and Lucas every day._

"Josie! Time for class!" she heard Z calling from the science room.

She ran down the hall. _Time for science class! _She smiled. As she entered the room, she was surprised to see Lucas and Vaughn there.

"What are you two doing here?" she joked.

"Well, we couldn't leave you with Z and Durst!" they responded, happily, "No offence Z…"

"Thanks guys, well, let's get started!"

"Well, Josie, I thought we'd start with a pretest, and see where we have to start."

"Sure, sounds great."

Z hands her a test and goes to the back of the room to chat with Vaughn and Lucas about some random stuff. Five minutes later,

"Guys! I'm done" Josie exclaimed.

Professor Z grades the test quickly.

"Josie, this is amazing. You aced a test twice as hard as the final for this class on the first day. Looks like we're done for the summer." Z said.

Josie frowned. Her favorite class was over already.

"Of course, if you don't do so well on your other pretests, we can still have science club here. Now, since we don't really have a schedule, lets see how you do on the other tests."

Josie began working on the other tests, getting over 90 on all of them.

_This is great! I'm going to finish a year of school in 1 day!_

Z calls Principal Durst, who was happy to hear that she only had to come in the next day to give Josie a final exam, and can go on the vacation she planned when the school was going to close.

"Josie, finals are tomorrow. Looks like we don't have anything else to do for school." Z said, laughing.

Josie, Lucas and Vaughn cheered.

"Now, lets go to lunch, and have at least one science club meeting this summer! I've ordered us some pizza. Us teachers don't like cafeteria food much either!"

They ate, and then went back to the science room, discussing the wormhole and all the events that had happened over the last 4 years.

"Maybe I should call my parents." Vaughn suggested, as they were discussing the wormhole.

"That sounds like a good idea; I wanted to speak to your dad about something anyway. And they could probably tell us a lot about how all this first started, before we came to the school." Josie said.

Vaughn made a call, and told everyone that Sarah and Victor would be there in a few minutes. Suddenly, a vortex opens and they both jump out.

"Whoa, I didn't know wormholes could connect to the same time!" Josie exclaimed.

"They can't, Sarah explained, but Victor and I have made some modifications to his machine. We can travel seconds in time now, and come out at any location we want. We thought we'd surprise you guys."

"That's great! Can you open them to other timelines yet?" Josie asked. Lucas had told her about the plans to get the other Josie out of the alternate timeline.

"Unfortunately, no, not yet anyway. This latest advancement was mostly due to Sarah's help." Victor explained, "She also helped to fix the cold fusion device. We are planning on making Pearadyne into a power company now."

"But even I don't fully understand how to set the coordinates to have it open in the other timeline." Sarah added, "We will one day though. Within 5 years."

"I have an idea!" Lucas said, "Can we get Marshall and Corrine over here through the vortex?"

"I don't see why not." Sarah said, "Step through the vortex, and we'll be in the lab at Pearadyne."

They all step through the vortex and appear in the room with the spinning rings deep below Pearadyne.

Josie calls Corrine and keeps her and Marshall on the phone while Victor uses a Pearadyne satellite to trace the cell phone signal and get an exact location.

"Are there any people around you two?" Josie asks.

"Why?"

"We have a little surprise for you two!"

"No." Marshall said. Josie gave Sarah a thumbs up and she types something into the control panel.

"Whats the surpr….ahhh!"

Marshall and Corrine pop out of the vortex above them. They all go up to the Pearson's living room and explain the latest information to Marshall and Corrine, including Josie's

amazing completion of a year of high school in one day.


End file.
